


I Wish That Were True

by NicNack4U



Series: The Wishing on a Star Series [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Character Death, Complete, Completed Fanfic, Gun Violence, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Sad, Sad Alana Bloom, Sad Ending, Sad Hannibal Lecter, Sad Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Post-S3, Alana is working with Jack to catch Hannibal and Will. Jack orders her to kill Hannibal and bring Will back to Quantico.





	I Wish That Were True

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal. 
> 
> This is an angsty one, y'all. Sad ending.
> 
> Reader discretion is advised. Bring tissues!

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stared at the barrel of her gun as he fell to his knees. 

 

"You don't have to do this."

 

Tears stung her eyes. She breathed deeply, aiming the rifle at his skull.

 

"I wish that were true."

 

Will shook his head, fighting back tears. "Alana, you really don't have to do this. Please don't. Don't take away the only thing - the only person - in my life who made sense actually believed in me. He was always there for me when no one else was. He saw the real me and accepts that part of me. Please, don't take him away from me."

 

He sniffled and glared at her. "If you're going to kill Hannibal, then you better kill me too. We go down together or not at all."

 

Alana smiled sadly at Will. "I'm sorry, Will."

 

Will screamed and sobbed loudly as Alana pulled the trigger. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
